fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lionheart
Summary The Lionheart is the king of the land of Humania Maximus, the kingdom that makes up most of the North Sector of the Adventure. He is a wise and powerful ruler, beloved by most of his subjects, and who has been compared to the Great King of the Humans many times. He fought, and prevailed agaist, the demon realm, and actually matched the Demon King Hyada for some time in combat (This was largely plot-induced, as logically, Hyada is far above the Lionheart in power). Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, 6-C Name: Unknown, referred to personally as "Your Majestey," "Great King," "Your Highness," and other steryotypical names for a king, referred to by others as The Lionheart. Gender: Male Age: In his late 30s or early 40s. Origin: The Adventure (North Sector) Classification: Human King Attack Potency: Large Mountain level, Ultimate is Island Level Speed: Supersonic with Supersonic + reactions. Lifting Strength: Class K or higher, possibly as high as Class M ++ Striking Strength: Mountain Level + Durability: Mountain Level + Stamina: Nigh-Infinite Range: About 3 miles under normal circumstances, shockwaves off attacks can reach far greater distances Standard Equipment: The Blade of Legends, an enchanted golden sword that can cleave through almost any material with ease, the Shield of Legends, an enchanted shield so duable that nothing in the Adventure can do so much as scratch it, the Plate of Legends, a set of armor that can resist hits from Elder Dragons, and the Enhancement, a magical golden heart that replaces his natrual heart. This boosts all of his physical capacities. (Incedentally, this directly belies his name, "The Lion'heart" Intelligence: Genius Level Weaknesses: Occasionaly naive, places himself in grave danger to save others, occasionally overconfident, vulnerable to demonic energy. Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks and Techniques: Physical Attacks: *'Slash: A simple slash with the Blade of Legends. Can slice in half a being who survived a fall from space. *'Strike: '''He smashes the foe with the hilt of the Blade of Legends. If the attack is sucessful, the enemy becomes incapable of telling lies for 2 minutes. Could knock down a building. *'Shield Bash:' The Lionheart rushes foreward with the Sheild of Legends, and bashes the enemy. Not only can this attack topple the strongest castle walls, it can also reflect almost any magical attack. *'Legend Blast:' Using the gauntlets that are a part of the Plate of Legends, he can shoot a powerful, but concentrated blast of an unidentified energy, seperate from magic. Unbenownst to the Lionheart and the other residents of the North, this is what the Far East would refer to as Ki. *'Rising Slash:' An uppercutting attack with a sword, approximating a bladed Shoyryuken. This move can kill foes with Small Mountain Level durability, but he is left open for a second or so after landing. *'Hurricane Strike:' Extremely similar to Link's spin attack, the Lionheart spins in a circle with the Blade of Legends, the air produced from the strike alone is enough to cut several inches of steel, and the attack can cut chunks out of the strongest demons. *'Wild Spin: 'The Lionheart leaps in the air and preforms dozens, perhaps hundreds of frontflips, Blade of Legends pointing out the whole time. Essenssialy the vertical version of the Hurricane Strike. *'UberSlash: 'The Lionheart slashes over 20 times, dealing several times the damage of a normal Slash with each hit. He uses all of his moves once, with the exeption of the Rising Slash, and finishes with a powered-up Rising Slash that not only does 20 times the damage, but also is followed by the opposite, a "lowering slash," if you will, with the Lionheart bringing the Blade of Legends down on any fool stupid enough not to get out of the way. Magic Attacks *'Blade Beam: 'Like Aletronex's Sword Beam, but much more powerful, capable of leveling half of a forest of trees with one blast, or tearing down any castle wall. On top of that ability, it can also be used when the user is injured, although not when he is badly injured. *'Fire: 'A massive firey inferno that can consume entire towns. He blasts this from his hands. *'Thick Fire: 'Thanks to the alchemy of the Enhancement, he can also shoot a blast of some sort of concentrated plasma that will melt almost any material it touches. If he charges the blast, it can reach 6750 degrees ferenheit, almost hot enough to melt high-grade tungsten, or enchanted gold. *'Ice: 'A blizzard attack that can bring an area of over a square mile down to - 100 degree temperatures or lower. *'Thick Ice: 'Again, with the assistance of the Enhancement, he can shoot bolts of ice that can freeze almost anything in one shot. When charged, the temperature of the bolts nears 1 kelvin. *'Wave: 'The Enhancement also allows him to fire a blast of unknown waves of energy that pass through solid materials, damaging them along the way. This is an incredibly dangerous ability as it allows him to totally screw up somebody's heart or brain without having to deal with things like armor, flesh, and bones. *'Shockwave: 'The Lionheart uses a powerful blast of compressed air, much like the shockwave from an explosion, to damage his enemies, and their eardrums. *'Battle Cry: 'Speaking of eardrums, his battle cry somehow makes his allies about 35 % faster, stronger, tougher, and braver, while his enemies suffer the opposite, becoming 15 % slower, weaker, and more cowardly. *'Grip: 'A simple telekinetic power. However, his version of the move is powerful enough to lift a moderate-sized building. *'Thunder: 'An ability that allows the Lionheart to blast the enemy with lightning from either his hands or the Blade of Legends. Dozens of times more intense than real lightning. *'Thunder Summon: 'The Lionheart, aside from being loved by his people, is also apperantly well-liked by the gods. With this ability, he can call upon the gods to strike his foes with a single bolt of lightning, several hundred times stronger than the real deal. *'Burn Elemental: 'The Lionheart isn't much of a summoner, but that dosen't mean he dosen't know some simple elemental summons. This one allows him to call upon a pillar of living flame with the ability to cause widespread ignition of nearby flammable objects, as well as directly shooting blasts of flame and fireballs. *'Chill Elemental: 'This massive living snowflake is so cold it brings down the temperature of an area by 65 farenheit just by ''existing. ''It can also blast enemies with frost or balls of ice that freeze them. Instantly freezes any nearby liquid, including exposed blood. *'Land Elemental: 'A large living boulder, one of the few elementals with arms and legs. This one has the capacity to control the earth and rock around it by stomping the ground, as well as causing earthquakes. When in it's presence, the ground around the Lionheart's foes will subtly move to put them at a dissatvantage, and if they are unwise enough to stand still near a Land Elemental, the rock will actually shift natrually to hold their feet in place. *'Tide Elemental: 'A living drop of water the size of a man, this elemental causes heavy rain whenever it attacks. It's hydrokineisis can blast enemies as well as using a cruler and more lethal technique, forming balls of water around their heads and drowning them. Controls nearby bodies of water, but the huge waves that it causes are mostly for show. *'Flare Elemental: 'This living sunbeam can only exist in the light of the Sun, but it is extremely useful as a support technique, given that looking directly at it is somewhat worse than looking directly at the Sun from Earth, but this effect does not harm it's summoner or his allies. It also has the capacity to burn enemies with beams of light and dispel darkness, both natural and magical. *'Shadow Elemental: 'A living blob of pure darkness. Cannot exist in sunlight (or heavy magical or artificial light,) but can slowly suck all of the light out of an area if it is not thrust directly into it (Natrually cannot affect daylight). Given that this is a creature of inherent darkness, the Lionheart wouldn't use it under almost any circumstances. The creature also has the ability to form itself around the head of an enemy and cloud their senses as well as their thoughts. *'Whirlwind Elemental: '''A living whirlwind, which is simply that. It flies around like a tornado, growing and shrinking at will and throwing stuff around. That's really it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Royal Figures Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6